


Bumpy Issues

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [38]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Insecure Harry, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Pregnant Harry, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Harry has some issues with his body image as he navigates his second pregnancy.





	Bumpy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Seams

Looking at himself in the mirror, Harry frowned as he ran a hand over his bump. A bump that was much larger than when he had been pregnant with Cora.

Then again he was having twins this time. Two baby boys whereas his first pregnancy had just been one baby so of course his bump hadn't been big.

He also didn't feel that he was ruining all the seams of his clothes. Not like he did with this pregnancy but with this one he felt like he was ruining everything. His clothes, his looks, Zac's sexual attraction to him.

Everything was going down the shitter because of these twins that were growing inside of him. Boys that he knew he loved unconditionally already he just hated what they were doing to his body. How being this fat made him feel because it was worse than any self-esteem issues he had with Cora.

So much worse.

"Harry?" Zac asked his voice bringing Harry out of his thoughts and he turned to look at his husband. "Are you almost ready? We have to be at your baby shower in a few minutes or Natalie will kill us for being late."

Nodding his head Harry walked away from the mirror, "I'm ready," he said, though his voice gave him away. That he was scared that he wasn't ready.

That he was afraid he looked horrible.

"You want to say that and sound sure this time?" Zac questioned as he moved to meet Harry halfway. "What's wrong babe? And don't tell me nothing because something is. My husband radar tells me that."

"You have a husband radar?" Harry asked teasingly. "If so how come it never keeps you from doing dumb shit?"

Zac shrugged with a small smirk, "Because I'm just still a dumb ass who never listens to it. Now tell me what is wrong?"

Blushing when Zac once again asked what was wrong Harry had to look away from him. Almost embarrassed to tell Zac that he was ashamed of how he looked. That he was scared that his body was wrecked and Zac would never want him sexually again even after the babies were born.

"I'm scared about how I look," Harry answered as he kept his gaze off Zac. "I feel so much fatter than I did with Cora and how can anyone ever find me attractive? How can you ever find me attractive again?"

"Oh H," Zac muttered so comfortingly as his hand went to Harry's chin and then Harry had to look at him. "You're still so beautiful to me and nothing will ever change that."

Swallowing Harry blushed even more, "You say that now."

"I'm not just saying that now," Zac said in a mocking tone but Harry knew he didn't mean it rudely. "I mean it. You are and will always be beautiful to me," he said and as Harry looked into Zac's eyes he knew his husband meant his words.

Harry knew that for now and so it would be enough. At least until he needed reminding again.

"I love you," Harry whispered before leaning in to peck at Zac's lips. 

"I love you too," Zac muttered in between pecks on Harry's lips. The action making Harry grin. "But if you are done with this pity party we really should get going. Nat will kill us for being late."

Laughing Harry nodded his head as he reached out for Zac's hand, "I'm done," he told him as he leaned in for one last peck on the lips. "Now lead the way downstairs."

After he spoke Zac squeezed his hand and did what he said. Leading the way downstairs were Cora was already waiting for them, dressed to impress and smiling because of course even though this was Harry's baby shower she was sure this event was going to be all about her as well.

In the end it probably would be.


End file.
